


The Seaside Village

by Lynn_Forster



Series: Tumblr Requests [13]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody Lives, F/M, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Forster/pseuds/Lynn_Forster
Summary: TUMBLR PROMPT from Anon.During their mission, Nina and Matthias stay for a while in a little, Fjerdan village.One morning, while walking with Trass in the streets, Matthias meets a nice couple with a kid and soon sad thoughts start to fill his mind.
Relationships: Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Series: Tumblr Requests [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865095
Kudos: 14





	The Seaside Village

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with another Tumblr Prompt!  
> I would like to announce that I'm working on a little Christmas surprise that will soon be published.  
> Meanwhile... hope you'll like this short, simple slice of life.  
> Thanks to everyone who will read!
> 
> Lynn

He had recently discovered how beautiful Fjerdan dawns were.  
It happened on the first morning of his and Nina's mission in his homeland, when he woke up early to take Trass out for a walk, and, from that moment, he got used to daily reach the coast of the little, seaside village they were hosted in, sitting on a rock and watching the sun rising over the waters.  
_"I have been living here for almost all my life,"_ Matthias thought, one of those mornings, while Trassel was running on the lonely beach. " _But I feel like I have never seen a Fjerdan dawn before..."  
_He sat there for a while, then, when the cold started to bother him, he stood up, called Trassel and walked back to the village with him.  
_"It's true,"_ he thought. " _My eyes... and the way I saw reality were different... I have never seen a Fjerdan dawn before with these eyes..."  
_Some people in the village were already in the streets, opening their little shops or simply enjoying the first hours of the morning.  
Matthias was walking to the bakery's, when a kid, around nine or ten, reached him, pointing at Trassel.  
“Can I touch it?” he asked, in Fjerdan.  
“Yes,” the young man replied, with a smile. “His names is Trassel.”  
The kid let a giggle out: he caressed the wolf's head, a little hesitating at first, then, he hugged him, sinking in his soft, white fur.  
Trass gave Matthias a confused glance, but he still allowed the kid to cuddle him, until his parents called him back.  
At first, the Fjerdan giant looked at the happy family and a pleasurable heat rose to his cheeks when he figured himself and Nina cuddling and playing with little, plump children. But suddenly... suddenly a painful memory came to his mind, replacing the joyful dream: he went back in the time, when he was around that kid's same age, and he saw himself walking in the streets of the small village he lived in, hand in hand with his parents.  
He kept his eyes dry long enough to buy some sweet buns at the bakery's, then, once he walked back to the small house he and Nina rented, tears started to fall down his cheeks.  
  
  
  
When Nina woke up, she found Trassel's muzzle a few inches from her face. The wolf rubbed his cold, wet nose against her skin, then, once he realized she was awake, he happily barked and licked her cheek.  
“Hush, Trass!” Matthias' voice whispered. “Let her sleep...”  
“Too late,” Nina murmured, patting the animal's head and turning her eyes to her boyfriend, who was slowly removing his coat. The smile on her lips vanished when she noticed his swollen eyes and the unmistakable marks left by tears on his cheeks.  
“Love?”  
He sniffled, trying to give her a little smile: “I'm fine.”  
“No, you're not.”  
She raised the hem of the blankets and stretched her arms towards him: “Come here.”  
After a little hesitation, Matthias obeyed, laying next to her and hiding his face against her neck.  
Nina wrapped him in a warm hug, rubbing his back and caressing his soft, blonde curls: “So, love... what happened?”  
The young man sobbed, pressing his body harder against hers: “I... I was in the village... I saw a family, a couple with a kid... they looked so happy... and they made me think of...”  
“Your parents?”  
He slowly nodded: “I miss them so much... my parents... my sister...”  
The young woman sighed, kissing his temple: “I know, love, I know.”  
“But... there's more...”  
He sobbed for a while, keeping his face hidden. Nina felt he was almost scared, ashamed of his own feelings.  
“Matthias...”  
“I... I was walking back home... I was crying for my family... and then... I thought... there are young Grisha... who are crying for their families... and...”  
“Matthias, please...”  
“I could be the reason they're crying... they miss their parents and relatives, in the same way I miss mine... and it's my fault...”  
Nina cupped his face with her hands, gently forcing him to meet her eyes: “It's true. And you cannot change it. But now you're here and you're working to break this circle of hate and pain. We're working so, in the future, kids won't have to cry for losing their families in this nonsense war.”  
He sniffled and sighed, breaking their eye contact. Nina placed a sweet kiss on his lips.  
“We still have so much to do,” she whispered. “Keep on fighting with me.”  
Finally, Matthias' lips curved in a little, softened smile: “I will. Forever.”


End file.
